Justice
by rapturesrevenge
Summary: Written for fellow ficker zelha. Three looks at "justice." First: ItaSaku; second: KakaSaku; third: NejiSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing. Sue me not.

**AN:** This is my first complete venture into the Naruto fanfiction universe. The theme I'm following with these three shorts was suggested by the lovely zelha, who also requested I write a Sakura/someone pairing. Well, three different possibilities immediately came to mind, so here are all three. Enjoy!

* * *

Theme: Justice  
Genre: romance  
Pairing: Uchiha Itachi/Haruno Sakura  
Rating: K-T  
Warnings: none that I can think of

--

She sought to erase his very existence, as if that in itself could heal the hurts he had inflicted upon his little brother. Yet here she was, sharing the very air they needed to breathe without so much as a look indicating her displeasure. They hadn't exchanged blows for…he shook his head. He couldn't remember. How unlike him.

"You seek justice, do you not?" He finally spoke, his voice echoing off the sides of the mountains.

The kunoichi before him sighed. "It is not my decision what happens to you," she murmured.

His deteriorating eyes traveled over her face. No, she was wrong. She was strong. Very strong. She could level mountains. With just one hit, she could kill or paralyze him. But she chose not to. There was a strength in her eyes, though, that was far greater than the strength of her body.

If she killed him, her actions would be justified, or so Konoha would claim. However, in letting him live, she exemplified a greater sense of justice that very few ever acknowledged. He knew she was a medic. No matter how much she disliked, even hated, a person, she recognized their right to their own existence.

No wonder she was so fascinating to him.

Boldly, he stepped forward. Mindful of her inhuman physical strength, he strode ever closer to the roseate kunoichi. He did not wish to engage her. She seemed to understand this. As the distance between their persons vanished, she never raised her fists. Her eyes flashed in uncertainty, yet remained resolute.

"The world is not as simple as Konoha would have you believe, Haruno Sakura," he stated softly as he stopped just inches in front of her. "The fact that you refuse to kill me is proof of that." He leaned down to whisper in her ear just as her loud, blond teammate appeared, followed closely by Hatake and the painter. As he leaned away, he cautiously pressed his lips to hers. "Til we meet again," he said, his voice still a whisper.

Strangely, Sakura looked forward to seeing him again, whenever that would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing. Sue me not.

**AN:** This is my first complete venture into the Naruto fanfiction universe. The theme I'm following with these three shorts was suggested by the lovely zelha, who also requested I write a Sakura/someone pairing. Well, three different possibilities immediately came to mind, so here are all three. Enjoy!

* * *

Theme: Justice  
Genre: romance  
Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/Haruno Sakura  
Rating: K-T  
Warnings: kinda angsty

--

He was there again, she noted. His normal eye was reading the names of those he'd been close to, of those he'd lost.

Though his hurts cut far deeper, she still mourned for him. He was only in his mid-thirties, but he was already an old man. She was in her twenties, now, and she also felt much older than she really was.

"It's not fair, is it Sakura-chan?"

Sakura blinked, not realizing that she now stood at his side. "N-no," she stammered, still caught off-guard. "No, Kakashi-sensei. It isn't fair." It wasn't clear to her if he was thinking along the same lines as she had been, or if he was simply referring to the friends they had lost, among them Asuma-sensei and Jiraiya.

She chanced a glance at him, offering a small smile as she took his hand in hers, threading their fingers together. Her smile grew as she watched the surprise register in his eye before it crinkled a little at the corners, showing that he too was smiling. She closed her eyes as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head through his mask before letting go of her hand in favor of holding her close.

"Come on, let's go home," he murmured after a while.

"Okay," Sakura whispered. Silently, they walked away from the memorial stone. They would be back tomorrow to lament the injustices of the world once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing. Sue me not.

**AN:** This is my first complete venture into the Naruto fanfiction universe. The theme I'm following with these three shorts was suggested by the lovely zelha, who also requested I write a Sakura/someone pairing. Well, three different possibilities immediately came to mind, so here are all three. Enjoy!

* * *

Theme: Justice  
Genre: romance  
Pairing: Hyuuga Neji/Haruno Sakura  
Rating: K-T  
Warnings: kinda angsty

--

They always met at the training grounds. It was just something they did when she finished her shift at work. It gave her the opportunity to unwind and rave about the injustices in the world. It gave him the opportunity to get to know her better. To be fair, he knew injustice better than anyone; clan politics were as much a bloodbath as an actual battle. Still, some of the things she saw in the hospital would be enough to crush even the most battle-toughened shinobi. It was best that she get it all out of her system before they headed home.

Today, though, it wasn't the death of a young chuunin or the end of a fledgling career that got to her. It was a civilian family who'd been attacked by a gang of delinquent teenagers, also civilians. The oldest child needed an amputation, as there was no way to save his leg. The two younger children weren't as seriously injured, but they were emotionally scarred. The husband suffered relatively minor injuries.

As he listened, Hyuuga Neji felt his blood boil. The wife had been expecting and was in the middle of her second trimester. Sakura had been forced to choose between saving the mother and saving her baby, despite the horrendously long odds against the baby's survival. She chose to save the mother.

The woman died anyway, as did her baby.

Neji held her close as she broke down. Strength came in many forms, he knew. Most people wouldn't bat an eye. They would say, "Oh, how awful!" and get on with their lives. Sakura wouldn't. She _couldn't._ That was what made her so strong. She _cared_ about the people who called her village home. She fought for them. They gave her strength. And when one of them was hurt or killed, she cried for them.

Maybe that's what was so unfair about this whole thing, Neji mused as he rubbed her back comfortingly. She couldn't save everyone, so when she did fail to save someone, she hated herself for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**rapture has moved!**

Dear Readers,

In light of the recent vigilante movement here on , I have decided to relocate. These vigilantes seek to report and delete poorly-written stories and stories with questionable (mature) content. As some of my stories do contain explicit content, I would rather relocate than risk my stories being deleted by some pro-censorship fascist pig, or risk being banned.

You can now find me at archiveofourown [dot] org [slash] users [slash] rapturesrevenge. Everything, from story updates to new fics, will be posted here.

Archive of Our Own (AO3) is currently in beta. As of now, the only way to join is via invite. I signed up for an invite in October and received my invitation to join the site in December. So far, I really like the site. Should you choose to sign up for an invite, I hope you will like it, too.

This story, whether it is a oneshot or part of a multi-chapter fic, will remain here, untouched. Should the vigilante movement be found pointless and brought to an end, I might consider returning. Until then, I bed you all farewell, and I hope to see you again at AO3.

Yours,

rapture


End file.
